


Thin Walls

by Lavender_Persimmon305



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Undercover, Vienna, cute pj's, mission, noisy assassin sex, noisy neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Persimmon305/pseuds/Lavender_Persimmon305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Coulson/Parker fic inspired by my RP.</p>
<p>Coulson and Parker are on a mission in Vienna and they have some very noisy neighbors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

_Vienna, autumn of 2010_

 

Phil Coulson looked up from his book, the blankets tucked warmly over his legs as his partner walked out of the bathroom. Parker’s face was scrubbed clean of make-up, and a set of white satin pajamas fluttered with each step as she moved towards their bed.

“I like the pj’s,” he smiled, setting his book on the nightstand.

“When you’re honeymooning in Vienna in October, you wear pajamas,” she returned, lifting the covers on her side and sliding in. “Good night, Mr. Montgomery.”

He smirked and turned off the light. “Sleep well, Mrs. Montgomery.”

It had been a long day getting settled in to the city and starting the ball rolling for their mission of playing a honeymooning couple looking to buy property in Europe, a cover for intel-gathering on what appeared to be a black-market art and antiquities ring. It wouldn’t normally have even blipped on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar, but some of the pieces were of questionable origin. As in, extraterrestrial.

They’d walked around the city, playing tourists caught in the glow of new-marriage-bliss before setting up an appointment with a realtor who had connections with the art trade. Natasha Romanoff had already been in place for the past two weeks, working as an assistant to the realtor. As an added precaution, Clint Barton and a strike team were watching over the whole operation just in case everything went south.

Parker still hadn’t met the archer, who had been on various assignments since she was assigned to Coulson, either at the P.E.G.A.S.U.S. base or off-site for events such as this.

Needless to say, the day and all its subterfuge had been rather exhausting, and both agents fell asleep almost immediately, only to be awakened an hour later by the sound of someone landing on the bed in the room beside theirs—Natasha’s room to be exact.

Coulson lifted a brow as the wall behind their headboard shuddered from an impact, Parker blushing and covering her eyes at Natasha’s low groan.

_“Clint…”_

Phil sighed, rolling onto his back and pulling the blankets up to his chest. “Looks like Agent Barton got in safely.”

Parker’s eyes flew open and she stifled a giggle, looking at her partner from the corners of her eyes to find him smirking at the ceiling. “Coulson, you’re awful!” she hissed, chuckling silently.

He shrugged, smiling over at her. “What?” he asked innocently. “Our best marksman sneaks safely into his girlfriend’s room after being out in his ‘nest’ all day. I was concerned.” He yelped when she abruptly smacked him with a pillow, Parker rolling over with a quiet laugh and snuggling into her other pillow.

She frowned, though, a thought sliding in that made her roll back over, Phil tucking the extra pillow behind his head. “Wait. Are they dating?” she asked, keeping her voice low and trying to ignore the long string of Russian curses beginning to build next door, then rolling her eyes at how stupid her question sounded. “You know what I mean.”

Coulson shifted to lie on his side to see her better. “Officially, as far as S.H.I.E.L.D. is concerned, no, they are not together in any other way besides being work partners,” he said seriously. “Obviously, this isn’t so,” he added drily, flicking his eyes up for a second as the wall shook again, this time Barton groaning over something nefarious Tasha was doing. “But it works for them, and they don’t let it affect their work. Do I like lying to my boss? No. But again, it’s not affecting their work adversely.”

Parker nodded, biting her lip thoughtfully. “Does Fury know?” she asked, turning on her side and propping her head on her hand.

“He suspects, I’m sure, but he’s not mentioned anything to me, either in approval or otherwise.” He took a breath, his brows drawing together slightly. “What are you going to do with this, now that you know?” he asked, his tone neither threatening nor worried, merely inquisitive. He hoped she’d agree with his stance on the matter, but some agents were even more rules-oriented than he was. They’d only been partners for a little over five months, so he was still getting to know her on many levels.

Parker thought for a moment, trying not to blush again when something crashed next door. “I’m not going to do anything,” she said finally. “If you feel it’s best to look away, then I’ll support that,” she answered, lifting a shoulder. “In this job you need to take your happiness when you can, and I’m not going to deny someone what gives them joy.” She smirked, wrinkling her nose with a wince at the rhythmic noises coming from the assassins’ room. “I just wish their joy was in another hotel…”

Coulson chuckled. “Give them a few more minutes,” he advised. “It’s been a long day, they won’t last much longer.” He grinned when Parker laughed disbelievingly and buried her face in the pillow.

“Oh God, you’ve _timed_ them?” she snickered, peering up at him, her eyes gleaming in the near-dark.

He rolled his eyes. “When you’re stuck with them in the next tent over in Siberia, there’s not a lot to do but play Solitaire and check your watch.”

Parker buried her face again with an embarrassed laugh. She shook her head and rolled onto her back with a sigh. 

“So…”

Coulson let the word hang, and he could feel his own face turning slightly red as he pondered his question, Parker turning her head to look at him. 

It wasn’t like Phil to not be succinct, and this hesitation intrigued her. “Yes?” she prompted gently, turning over again on her side and pushing her hair off of her face and away from her neck where it had gotten caught under her collar.

“You’re okay with inter-office relationships?” he asked quietly, and her mouth opened slightly to see his normally-impassive façade fade just a little, a glint of uncertainty in his eyes.

“I think if it doesn’t affect an agent’s job performance or loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D. that it’s something that should be allowed or at least overlooked,” she replied, her voice just as low, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “I think, in some cases, it would enhance a partnership.”

He nodded slowly, his own smile broadening slightly. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied. “It might come in handy at a future time.”

Parker tugged the blankets up to curl over her shoulder, her smile growing, but turning sleepy from the late hour. “I look forward to it.”

The noises from their neighbors had grown quiet, and Parker yawned behind her hand, Coulson starting to get drowsy as well as he shifted to lie more comfortably.

“Good night, Mrs. Montgomery,” he said softly, reaching out and moving a strand of hair from her cheek.

She breathed out a laugh, lifting a hand to touch his for a moment before he pulled it back. “Sleep well, Mr. Montgomery,” she answered, watching him for a second more before they both closed their eyes.


End file.
